Damn Good Thing
by MrsMosley
Summary: A sweet vignette from the early days of Lois and Clark's marriage.


_This story was written in August 2006. It was my first L&C fanfic._

* * *

><p>7:00 am<p>

The alarm exploded into the stillness of the bedroom, but the sunshine streaming in had woken Clark quite a while before. He had taken an early morning flight over Metropolis before returning to the warmth of his bed and his wife. He looked down at Lois, thinking about how sweet she could be. Unfortunately, he knew that he wouldn't be seeing that sweetness anytime in the next hour or so. He glanced at the clock. 7:03: time to get a move on. He caressed her arm and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. There was no response, so he moved his hand down to her hip and tickled it lightly. Suddenly, Lois slapped his hand away and buried her face more deeply in the pillow. Clark smiled. Their daily battle had begun.

He leaned over and spoke in her ear. "We have a 9:00 staff meeting, sweetie. Get up!" He knew this wouldn't work – it was entirely possible that she hadn't even heard him – but it was a necessary first step. He rolled out of the bed and headed for the shower.

7:15 am

Lois was buried in the bedclothes, cradling her pillow in a vice-like grip. Clark grabbed it and tossed it into the hall. Her head hit the mattress with a soft thunk. She began muttering curses that he couldn't quite make out, followed by "you don't love me anymore…"

"Yeah, right, Lois. It's 7:15. Up!" In the early days of their marriage, he had brought her coffee at this point, but she had always ignored it. Giving her coffee was no use until she was actually outside the bedroom.

He smiled to himself. Round two had gone pretty well. There had been no hitting. As he left the room, he pretended not to notice that she had found another pillow – his pillow – and was snoring again.

7:30 am

He walked back into the bedroom and yanked the blanket off. Lois groaned. "Please give it back, please, please, please." She blinked up at him with a sleepy, pouty face.

Clark tried to remain firm, but it was so difficult to deny her anything. Maybe just a little while longer wouldn't hurt. He pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Ok, fifteen more minutes." So much for round three.

7:45 am

Clark switched on the radio, tuning it to the station with the morning host she hated. Grabbing the pillow and all the bedclothes, he yanked them off the bed and onto the floor.

She wailed, "Nnnnnoooo!"

He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap, kissing the side of her neck. "Good morning, Ms. Hyde." She growled at him as he picked her up and carried her into the living room, dropping her unceremoniously on the sofa.

Lois glared up at him. "You know, once upon a time, you loved me. You didn't wake me up at the crack of dawn!"

He made a face and handed her an enormous cup. "Drink your coffee."

She took a long drink and put down the cup. She stretched like a cat, watching him as the sleep began to clear from her brain. He really got more handsome every day. She grabbed his tie and pulled his face level to hers. "Can I have a kiss?"

He couldn't refuse, but he willed himself to not become distracted. "We. have. to. leave. here. in. one. hour," he said between kisses.

Lois let out a huge sigh that sounded like it came from her toes. "Fine, I will get in the shower." As she left the room, she slammed her hand down on the radio, silencing it.

He watched her go with a grin. Round four and battle to Clark.

8:15 am

He was ready. He hadn't even used super speed. At least, not much. Now all there was to do was sit on the couch reading the morning edition of the Planet while he waited for Lois. Suddenly, she bounced into the living room, wrapped only in a towel, with water dripping from the ends of her hair. Considering how passionately she hated to get out of bed, it was amazing how cheerful she was once it was a done deal. The smile on her face rivaled the sun.

She dropped onto his lap. "Clark…" She batted her eyelashes at him in mock pleading. "Look at the time, and I haven't had breakfast…" She let the sentence trail away as she looked up at him with a puppy dog look on her face. "Could you possibly … ?"

He glared at her. The breakfast issue was an old fight – basically, she wouldn't eat if he didn't cook, but if she didn't eat, she got really cranky. Several months into their marriage, he had finally told her that if she wanted to eat in the mornings, she needed to arrange it herself. The end result was that Lois was fairly disagreeable most days around 11 am, because she would rather use her time in the mornings to sleep instead of cook. But if she could get him to do it…

He touched the tip of her nose. "I guess," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You sure are lucky to have me!"

She gave him a saucy little smile. "I know."

8:30 am

Clark placed the omelet plate on Lois' dressing table. She was still in her robe, finishing up her makeup. "Fifteen minutes, Lois."

She stuck her tongue out at him and reached for the plate. "Thank you, Clark."

8:45 am

"Lois!"

8:50 am

"Lois!"

8:55 am

"Lois LANE _KENT_! We have to leave _now_!" And then there she was, beautiful as always, putting on an earring with one hand and sliding a high heel onto her foot with the other. She flashed him the smile that had the power to turn his knees to water.

"Sweetheart, we are running a bit late. You really should have woken me up earlier!" Clark groaned and buried his head in his hands. She continued, "Don't you think you had better fly us there instead of taking the metro?"

Clark rolled his eyes as they stood on the front step, locking the door. No matter how many rounds of the battle he claimed, she always won the war. He looked around and saw no one watching as she snuggled up to his chest, placing her arms firmly around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Lois, it's a damn good thing I love you!" They grinned at each other, and then, looking up at the sun, they shot into the sky.


End file.
